We'll Be Fine
by thepudz
Summary: What seemed like a normal case has turned into another nightmare for Phoenix Wright. Apollo and Athena have been kidnapped, and they can only be freed through a 'Not Guilty' verdict. Can Phoenix pull through one more time? Or is a miracle something that only happens once? REDONE
1. Your Presence Is Requested

"Good morning, Mrs. Clowes. I am your lawyer for your case, and I'd like to ask a few questions. My name is Phoenix Wright, and these two are Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes. There's no need to worry, Ms. Clowes. If you really are innocent, we'll prove it."

Phoenix was making his usual greeting to his new client, Anne Clowes. Suspected of murdering her husband, Alex Clowes.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Wright. I just can't believe they would suspect me of murdering my husband.. I'm going through enough as it is!" Anne said to Phoenix. Phoenix nodded his head.

"It's alright, Mrs. Clowes. They don't exactly have a motive for you, so that's something we have on our side. Now, if you could please answer these questions..."

Phoenix pulled out a notebook containing some questions that needed answering. Apollo and Athena watched Mr. Wright jot down notes and crossing off lines of writing. The three payed close attention to her, but she didn't seem to be lying.

"Thank you, Ms. Clowes. I promise, we'll get you out of here as soon as we can. Your trial is tomorrow, so we'll be investigating the crime scene, see if we can gather evidence to support our case. Thanks for your time."

Phoenix, Apollo and Athena walked out the door of the police station, making their way to the fancy hotel the crime scene was at.

"I reckon she didn't do it. She seemed way too innocent to even stab a fly." Athena told the men as they made their way to the scene.

"That's good, Athena. Always believe in your clients. Apollo?" Phoenix focused his attention on the demon horned lawyer in red. He crossed his arms and looked at him.

"I'm with Athena. She reminds me of Juniper, honestly. Way too innocent to do any sins, at the very least, commit murder." Apollo gave his thoughts on the current case. They reached the hotel, and made their way to the elevator.

"Lot of police here. You think they'll let us through?" Athena asked her boss.

"Well, it's usually a 50/50 chance in my books. Depends on how much sleep the cops got last night. If they don't let us in, we'll just get Athena to throw the cop blocking us," Phoenix joked, smiling to himself. Athena punched the palm of her hand.

"Alright! I'm ready to do some fighting, boss," Athena said with massive amounts of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Cool it there, Tiger. I don't think he was serious." Apollo said, slumped over.

Athena broke out into a sweat.

"O-of course I knew he was joking! I mean, I wasn't going to throw another officer! Do you really think I would do that to a fellow man of law?!" Athena yelled at Apollo. Apollo gave Athena a look that basically said 'Yes, I reckon you would.' The three stepped into the elevator, and Phoenix jammed his finger into the '5' button. The elevator started to rise.

"I wonder if Mr. Edgeworth is gonna be here." Athena asked Phoenix.

"If he is, he didn't take the elevator, that's for sure." Phoenix mumbled to himself. _Ding!_ The doors swung open. The three made their way left to room 309. There was an officer standing guard in front of the room. Phoenix flashed his badge, and the guard stepped aside for the three.

"Hey, he let us in. That's a first." Athena whispered to Apollo. Apollo gave Athena a dissapointed look.

"You really wanted to chuck that officer across the hallway, didn't you?" Apollo teased. He felt Athena punch him in the arm.

"Ah, good to see you three."

Edgeworth walked out of the bedroom to greet the three attorneys. Phoenix stuck out a hand for Edgeworth, and he shook it.

"What've you got?" Phoenix asked the prosecutor. Miles went over to the kitchen counter and handed him a folder.

"This is the autopsy report for the victim. I assure you, no updates are needed. So you don't have to panic about that" Edgeworth said to Wright slyly. Phoenix opened the folder.

"Cause of death: a single stab to the front of the throat. A steak knife was found in the dumps outside of the hotel with the victims blood. No fingerprints were taken, due to either the weapon being wiped or gloves being involved. Time of death: 11:30 PM to 12:00 AM" Phoenix read out the Autopsy report. He looked up at the other two lawyers.

"Shall we take a look?"

The three stepped into the room, and found the victim lying on the floor next to his bed. Blood was spilt all over the area below the pillow, and had followed the victim to his body.

"It looked like he was alive for a bit after the stabbing, and he tried to make his way to the phone. He probably drowned in his own blood on the way though." Apollo said, kneeling down next to the corpse.

"What a way to go. Honestly, drowning is the death I would be most terrified of" Athena said to Apollo.

The victim was just in his boxer shorts, and nothing out of the ordinary was found at the crime scene.

"The police did a thorough investigation on of the scene. It looked pretty simple. Although the victim had more clothes on at time of death. We found some bloody clothes in the dump that the knife was located at. The blood belonged to the victim, so the question is, why did the killer feel the need to undress the victim?" Edgeworth had told the three attorneys.

"The only person in the room other than the victim was his wife, which is why the police suspected her" Edgeworth explained.

"Has she got a motive?" Phoenix asked the prosecutor.

"I believe their marriage was in danger. They had visited a marriage counsellor multiple times. We believe this may be Ms. Clowes way of divorce." Edgeworth replied.

"A pretty weak motive, if you ask me." Athena said to the men.

"Perhaps," Edgeworth replied, but then tapped his finger against his forehead. "But how do you plan to prove a third party, exactly? No witness's have come forth except for the man who discovered the body, Mr. Hanna." Edgeworth said. Phoenix sighed.

"We'll find a way."

They went to inspect the rest of the room when a butler entered the room.

"Is Mr. Justice here?" The butler asked.

"Yeah, that's me. What is it?" Apollo asked.

"You presence is requested at the floor of the building."

Apollo gave him a confused look, then turned to the attorneys.

"I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you, Apollo." Athena jogged after him.

The two made their way to the elevator, following the butler.

"Any idea who this guy is?" Apollo asked the butler.

"No idea, I'm afraid, sir. I didn't get to ask his name." The butler said to him. Apollo gave Athena a confused look. When the elevator opened, Apollo stepped out. The officers seemed to have gone away, leaving nothing but an empty floor.

"Uh, hello? Apollo Justice here!" Apollo called out.

Then Apollo felt something sharp plunge into his neck.

"Gah! What the..." Apollo reached for his neck and turned around. The butler was holding a needle in his hand, which had some strange liquid in it.

"What the fuck did you.. Do to me.." Apollo fell to the floor. Athena gasped and the butler turned his attention to her.

"Run.. Athena.." Apollo felt himself losing consciousness. Athena started running, but felt a tug on her hair. She was pulled in, and Athena tried to kick the butler behind her, but it was no use. She felt the needle go into her neck. She fell to floor, and stared at the butler.

"Why.." She muttered out.

"I have a contract to fulfill." The butler said, grabbing the unconscious Apollo and flinging him over his shoulder. Before Athena blacked out, the last thing she saw was the butler approaching her body.

* * *

Apollo woke up first. He was surrounded by complete darkness, and felt a weight on his right side. Athena was lying on Apollo, unconscious. Apollo felt his wrists tied behind his back. He tried to break whatever was holding them, but to no success. Athena eventually opened her eyes slowly and looked around, and then looked up at Apollo.

"Where... Where are we?" She asked the red man. Apollo tried to get his bearings, but could barely see anything in the darkness. It was night, so the only light shining through was the moon lighting through a small window high about the two of them, and some light coming under a crack of a door. Apollo got up, and went to smash the door down. The door opened up to a man, thin and hiding his face with a mask.

"You two are finally awake. Good. Get used to the darkness." The man said to them. It was at that moment Athena realised she didn't have Widget around her neck.

"Where's Widget?!" She yelled at the man.

"Oh, that gadget of yours? You can get it back if your boss succeeds in his role." The man said to her.

"Role? What the hell do you mean? Where are we?! What do you want?" Apollo started blurting out questions.

"Shut the fuck up, and let me explain. You two kids are what the general public call 'kidnapped'"

Athena felt a shiver go up her spine.

"Your client, I think her name was Anne? She hired me to kidnap you. All your boss needs to do is get a 'Not Guilty' verdict, and you two are free to go! However, if he gets a 'Guilty'.."

The man pulled out a silenced pistol from a table outside the door.

"He won't be seeing you again." The man said. Apollo felt like his stomach had been punched. Athena got up, and tried to charge at the man, in an attempts to escape. The man punched Athena in the stomach, causing her to go into a coughing fit.

"Athena!" Apollo ran over to Athena, who was on her knees.

"Don't make stupid moves like that, you dumb bitch! Don't try to escape. There's no way. Trust me, many before you have tried."

Apollo looked up at the man.

"How could you do this to Mr. Wright again?! He's had this happen to him before, and he nearly lost his friend! You're a monster?! Shelly, you're a monster!" Apollo screamed at the man. The man laughed to himself.

"Shelly? That's not my name. You have me confused, I don't reveal my name to the public. I'm not as stupid as De Killer is. I've made one radio transmission to your boss, that's it. Nothing else, just letting him know 'Hey, your two assistants are going to die if you don't get your client innocent!' Oh, speaking of your client. I have one thing to say about her. She's the killer. Let's hope Wright can bluff his way out of this one. Maybe use some forged evidence again?"

The man laughed and grabbed the door handle.

"Have fun!"

The door slammed shut.

The two attorneys watched the door slam shut. Athena got up and walked over to the back wall. She slid down and brought her knees up to her head, and she started crying. She had her hands tied behind her back, as well.

"Apollo... Are we gonna die?" Athena sobbed out, looking at the man in red. Apollo looked down at the floor.

"The last time this happened to Mr. Wright, he got the guy guilty, and manages to save his friend who was kidnapped. He's a smart man, I reckon we'll be fine." Apollo replied, forcing a smile. Apollo walked over to the back wall and sat next to Athena.

Athena put on a small smile and looked at Apollo.

"Thanks, Apollo.."

She leaned on Apollo, putting her head on his shoulder.

"2 days, Athena, then we'll be out of here. I promise." Apollo said to the girl.

Athena looked ahead blankly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Apollo." She whispered.

Apollo stared ahead blankly for a while, then spoke.

"I'll make sure that you make it out, Athena. No matter what happens. I promise that."

Athena stared up at Apollo. She leaned towards him, and placed her lips softly on Apollo's. Apollo returned the kiss. Her lips were soft and warm. They kissed each other softly for about a minute, then broke apart slowly.

"Thanks.. Apollo." She whispered to him. She buried her head in his neck.

"Apollo.." She whispered.

"Hm?" He answered back.

"I'm scared of the dark." She whispered, shuddering.

Apollo snuggled closer towards Athena.

"So am I, Tiger."

Then they drifted away, snuggled next to each other closely.


	2. I'm here, Tiger

**_AUTHORS NOTE: The song in this chapter in called 'Everything's Alright', with a male voice. It's a song that was in one of my favorite games, To The Moon. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

"Have you checked the place Maya was held at 9 years ago? It might be De Killer again!"

"Sorry, Mr. Wright, but no good there. The radio transmission you got wasn't good enough for a location tracking. I'm so sorry."

Phoenix was pacing across the room, back and forth, thinking of any possibility, any way to save his two assistants. He tried everything, thought of everything. He couldn't think of anything more. He punched the wall.

"FUCK! IT'S MY FAULT!" He screamed out. Phoenix felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"It's alright, Nick. I'm sure they're not blaming you, and I know you'll save them. You saved me, right?"

Phoenix looked at the Spirit master in purple, Maya Fey, rubbing his back in a circular motion.

"Sorry, Maya. We should probably make way to the Court. The trial starts in an hour." Phoenix said to Maya. They walked out the door, and down to District Court.

"You can do this, Nick. I believe in you with all my heart." Maya said to the panicking attorney.

"Even a heart as big as yours, Maya... I don't think it's enough." Phoenix mumbled to her.

"Nick, the worst of times are when a lawyer has to put on their biggest smiles. Isn't that one of the rules?" Maya asked.

Phoenix looked up.

"You're right, Maya... I'm sorry." He muttered out. The two entered the Defendant Lobby. They saw their client, Anne, sitting on the sofa. She got up to greet Phoenix.

"I'm so sorry about the other two, Mr. Wright!" She said, shaking the mans hand.

"Yeah, about that. I just have one thing to ask you." Phoenix told Ms. Clowes.

"What's that?"

"It wasn't _you_ who hired the man to kidnap them, right?"

The woman stared Phoenix in the eye.

"No, of course not! Why would I?!" She yelled at the man.

Then Phoenix saw something he was begging not to happen.

Something that made him lose hope.

The room went dark, and chains wrapped around Ms. Clowes, and 5 Psyche-Locks appeared.

"No..." Phoenix whispered to himself.

"Is everything alright, mister?" Ms. Clowes asked. Phoenix glared at his client.

"Just fine."

He wouldn't have time to break the locks, so he decided to leave them.

"Mr. Wright, Sir! Your presence is requested by the Judge, Sir!" The bailiff called out as he entered the room.

Phoenix made his way to the door, when Maya called out to him.

"Nick!"

Phoenix turned around. Maya jogged next to him, and she put one hand on his shoulder, and kissed his cheek.

"Good luck, Nick." She whispered. Phoenix hugged Maya tight, and she returned the embrace. After they broke, Phoenix entered the courtroom. After some minutes, the judge slammed the gavel down.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Anne Clowes."

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor" Edgeworth called out from the opposite bench. Phoenix was silent for a moment before looking up.

"The defense... Is ready."

* * *

Athena's lids fluttered open, blinking a few times to get used to the light. She looked up at the still sleeping Apollo, and smiled a bit. She separated away from him, and started looking around the room. It had brick walls, and a solid roof. The only two things of interest were the locked door, which refused to budge no matter how much Athena bashed into it, and a high window bringing sunlight in. She pushed against all the walls, hoping to find something, anything.

Apollo rose up slowly, and looked at Athena bashing against a wall.

"There's no way out, Athena. All we can do is wait for Mr. Wright to get us out" Apollo said to the young woman.

"There's- * **BANG*** -got to be- ***BANG*** -something, Apollo!" Athena cried out, still smashing the solid brick wall. Apollo sighed, and went to slide back down the wall when he felt something sharp cut down his back.

"Son of a bitch! What was that?!"

Apollo turned around and saw a small piece of a nail sticking out the wall. Apollo immediately thought of an idea, and started cutting the rope that held his hands together with the nail. After about 15 minutes, he felt his hands finally free. He grabbed his wrists, as he felt blood returning to them.

"You got the rope undone? Could you get mine?" Athena asked Apollo, turning around, sticking out her bound wrists to him. Apollo undid the rope after a while, and Athena gasped in relief.

"Oh my god, I can feel my wrists again." She gasped out in pleasure. Then she grinned at Apollo.

"Got more chance of escape now." Athena cockily said to Apollo. Apollo flashed a grin back.

Athena looked up at the window.

"Apollo, boost me up."

Apollo joined his hands together and put them out for Athena's foot. He held her by her right foot as she looked out the window. It was a grey day, with clouds making rain inevitable. However, not a person was in sight. She couldn't open the window, so she thought about breaking it. Too much noise, and it'd just make the room more cold. She would only break it if she saw someone.

"How's the view up there?" Apollo grunted out.

"I can't see a single person. It looks like we're about five stories up, so jumping isn't an option. When I look down, I can see an alleyway. This place doesn't look familiar at all" She explained her views. It was obvious this kidnapper drove them a fair way.

"Great..." Apollo sighed.

"You reckon you can keep me up here? Just in case someone comes along?"

"I think so, but I can't do it forever. You're lighter than I expected."

Apollo kept Athena up for the next five minutes, before the door handle started moving.

"Shit! Get me down, Apollo!" Athena whispered at Apollo.

He dropped Athena down, then they both put their arms behind their backs, still pretending to be tied up and pretended to be asleep. The kidnapper walked through the door with his mask on.

"Wake up, you little shits. I got the results of todays trial."

* * *

"Although the defense makes good arguments, the evidence is too convincing. I cannot give a verdict at this rate. I expect the prosecution and defence to investigate into the matter, and be ready for the trial tomorrow. Am I understood?" The judge told the two men.

"Yes, Your Honor." The two men replied

"Very well. Court is adjourned!"

The gavel slammed.

Phoenix stepped down from the bench, his hair drained in sweat. Maya came running down from the gallery after him. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest.

"You did great, Nick! I know you'll save them tomorrow!" She said. Phoenix held her close. In his darkest times, she was the light in his life. Hell, she was the only person other than Trucy that kept him alive when he lost his badge. She's done so much for him.

Ms. Clowes walked up to them.

"Thank you, Mr. Wright. I'll be depending on you tomorrow." Anne told the blue lawyer. Phoenix didn't even look at her. Knowing she was the one that hired the person to kidnap Apollo and Athena, he didn't exactly trust her. He wanted to believe his clients, but what if his clients aren't as innocent as he thought?

He stepped out into the rain with Maya. She huddled close to Phoenix for some warmth as they made their way to the crime scene to gather evidence.

"Wright."

Phoenix turned around to whoever called out to him. Edgeworth came jogging after him, umbrella in hand.

"I think we both know the defendants current verdict." Miles said. Phoenix felt like he had been punched in the gut

"I know, but I have to save them, Edgeworth." Phoenix told the prosecutor. Miles pushed his glasses up.

"I know, Wright, and I am terribly sorry. We are searching for them to our best abilities, but it is my duty as prosecutor to get the defendant the right verdict. We both know we can't hold a trial forever, and it's up to you, Wright."

Edgeworth shot Phoenix a glare.

"What's more important to you? Friendship? Or justice?"

Phoenix looked down at the floor.

"When Maya was kidnapped, I was stuck in a position. I thought I had no escape, and the verdict was in my hands. What I chose then, 9 years ago.." Phoenix looked up "Mia told me whatever I chose spoke what being a lawyer means to me."

Edgeworth stared at the attorney.

"I wish you the best of luck, Wright. I hope we can find your friends tomorrow."

"Thanks, Edgeworth."

With that, Edgeworth walked back to his red sports car, and drove off. Phoenix felt Maya take his hand.

"I know you'll do it in the end, Phoenix. You saved me, and I never forgot that. I'm sure you can save them too."

Maya kissed Phoenix on the lips, and they started walking towards the crime scene.

* * *

"The court was adjourned, and trial will finish by tomorrow. It's a shame, really. I wanted to kill you runts today, but meh. I'll have to wait one more day."

After he said that, the kidnapper slammed the door shut. Apollo and Athena got up again, but when Apollo boosted Athena up, she saw no one yet again, and it was getting dark. Apollo let Athena down, and they both sat down together.

"I guess tomorrow will have to be it. Someone will come by, I know it" Apollo said. Athena grabbed Apollo's hand, and she shuffled close to the man. The rain started bucketing down, and Apollo put his free arm over Athena's shoulder.

"You don't deserve this, Athena. You're only eighteen."

Athena looked up at Apollo.

"It should just be me in here." Apollo said.

Athena put her hand on Apollo's cheek.

"Don't say that, Apollo. I'm actually kinda glad I got kidnapped with you. I hate being alone." Athena whispered to him, before kissing him on the lips again.

"Athena... I'm so lucky to know you." Apollo whispered to the girl after they broke.

"After Clay... Left us, I didn't know what to do with myself. If it weren't for you..." Apollo looked at his feet, "I don't think I could've made it through that dark time."

Athena felt a tear welling up in her eye.

"And how did I repay you Athena? I fucking accused you. After all that you had done for me. After you had thought you killed your mother.. I just put more weight on your back." Apollo sobbed. He started crying, something not common for the tough lawyer. Athena felt herself crying too, and she hugged Apollo.

"All I want to say is, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the shit I've caused you."

"Apollo... I've forgiven you already."

Apollo looked at the girl.

"I forgave you a long time ago. You need to stop putting yourself down. It breaks my heart seeing you this way, Apollo." Athena sobbed to Apollo.

"I'm sorry..." Apollo said. He put his arms around her, and they hugged for around 4 minutes.

"Athena, I have something I need to tell you, because I might die tomorrow." Apollo said to her.

"I love you, Athena. I love you so much."

Athena smiled at Apollo, and she kissed his lips.

"I love you too, Apollo."

She snuggled against the man, but the rain smashing against the roof made it hard for her to sleep."

"Apollo, I can't sleep.." Athena said. Apollo opened his eyes to look at the girl.

"Yeah, me neither, Tiger..."

Athena leaned her head on Apollo's shoulder, and she felt Apollo stroking her hair.

"Maybe I could sing to you?" Apollo asked. Athena felt shocked.

"Sing? I've never heard you sing." Athena whispered to the man, looking up at him.

"You don't want me too?" Apollo said to her.

Athena was silent, before snuggling close to his neck.

"Actually, please do.."

Apollo took a breath, and begun.

 _Short steps, deep breath  
Everything is alright  
Chin up, I can't  
Step into the spotlight_

Athena was surprised with how good he was. She rubbed her hair against his neck, and he continued.

 _She said, "I'm sad,"  
Somehow without any words  
I just stood there  
Searching for an answer_

Athena felt herself drifting away, smiling.

 _When this world is no more  
The moon is all we'll see  
I'll ask you to fly away with me_

Apollo took a breath, and continued.

 _Until the stars all fall down  
They empty from the sky  
But I don't mind  
If you're with me, then __everything's alright_

Apollo felt the girl lightly breathing. She was sleeping, and Apollo couldn't help but notice how cute she was asleep. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here, Tiger.. Good night."

Apollo leaned his head against hers, and drifted off.

* * *

Phoenix stepped into his apartment, Maya beside him.

"Trucy, I'm home!"

He got no response, which was out of the ordinary. He usually expected Trucy to run down the hall, leaping into his arms, and starting to tell him about her day.

"Trucy?"

He walked down to Trucy's bedroom. He heard sobs coming from inside. He opened the door slowly, and saw Trucy facing the opposite wall on her bed, crying.

Phoenix sat down next to her

"Polly... Did you save Polly, daddy?"

Phoenix was brushing his daughters hair smoothly.

"Not today, Truce. He's still not here, but I have tomorrow. I promise, I'll save him, Trucy. For you." Phoenix whispered to his daughter.

He leaned down, and kissed his daughters hair, before leaving her room. She needed to be alone.

Maya was at the end of the hall.

"How's she doing?" The spirit master asked. Phoenix sighed.

"Not great, Maya. She obviously misses them both." Phoenix told her, walking down to his room.

"Does she know? About her brother?" Maya asked.

"Not yet. I think telling her now would just hurt her more."

"Yeah, I guess."

Phoenix turned the lamp on in his room, and took off his blue jacket and tie.

"You'll have to tell her sometime, Nick. Or someone else will, and probably not in the way you want it." Maya told Phoenix as he crawled into the bed.

"I know, Maya. Right now, though... I don't know. I promise I will."

Maya smiled.

"Thanks, Nick."

She flopped down on the bed beside him, playing with his spikes.

"You should get some sleep. You need it." Maya told him.

"Yeah, okay. Good night, Maya."

Phoenix gave Maya a peck on the lips.

"I love you, Nick."

Maya turned around, and Phoenix clicked the lamp off before putting his arm around her, holding her close.

"I love you too, Maya."

He eventually heard Maya fall asleep, but he couldn't. The stress was getting to him. He got up slowly, and walked to his kitchen. He grabbed a glass and went to the sink, getting some water. He stared out the window, and saw cars going past, with headlights on. Street lights illuminating the water puddles on the wet concrete. Everyone else was going through their normal life.

When Phoenix went back to his room, he heard some mumbling coming from Trucy's room. He slowly walked his way to her room, opening the door. Trucy was talking to herself in her sleep.

"Polly... No..." She muttered. Phoenix walked over to her bed. Was she having a nightmare about Apollo?

"No... No... NO!" She sprung awake, with tears in her eyes, panting. Phoenix went to hug his daughter. He held her close, she was sobbing into his chest.

"It's ok, Truce... Daddy's here..." Phoenix whispered to her.

"Polly... Thena.." She sobbed.

"It was just a nightmare, Trucy. It isn't going to happen." Phoenix whispered to her. He stroked her hair. She lay back down onto her bed.

"Get some sleep, Truce. I love you." Phoenix said

Trucy turned to the wall.

"I love you too, Daddy" she said. Phoenix closed her door, and went back to his room. He crawled back into bed, putting an arm around Maya.

 _'It isn't going to happen'_

Phoenix closed his eyes.

 _'It isn't going to happen... Is it?'_

* * *

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry about the pretty boring chapter. There's gonna be about 2 or 3 more, and they're gonna be better. At least, I hope. Thanks for reading, and I'd like to thank everyone for following and favoriting the story, including one of my favorite authors, JordanPhoenix. It really gives me inspiration to continue writing. Thank you all so much! See you in the next chapter._**


	3. The Fateful Trial

Phoenix woke up to his blaring alarm, telling him it was 8:30 AM. Maya woke up too, and stretched out her arms.

"Well.. Today's the day, Nick."

Phoenix got his blue jacket and tie on, and went for his coffee. He made him and Maya a mug, and after they had both finished, they went to go to the District Court. Just as Phoenix started opening the door, he heard Trucy running down the hall towards him.

"Daddy! You forgot me!" She told Phoenix, hands on hips.

"You want to come to the trial?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"I.. I need to know what happens to Polly."

Phoenix thought for a bit before opening the door

"Okay, sweetheart. Let's go."

They made their way to the court, and although it wasn't showing, Phoenix was panicking. He felt a million butterflies in his stomach, and had a gallon of sweat ready for the trial. He opened the door to the defendant lobby. Anne walked up to Phoenix.

"Good luck today, Mr. Wright! Let's hope you can prove my innocence. I mean, it would be a shame if you didn't.. For the both of us." Anne shot Phoenix an evil glare. Phoenix had to hold in his anger. He sat down on the sofa, Maya next to him.

"Do you want me to channel Mia for you?" She asked.

"No, it's okay. All I can do today is try to delay the trial until they find them."

Phoenix turned to Maya.

"I'm.. Kinda terrified, Maya." He said. Maya put an arm around Phoenix's shoulder, and held him close.

"Mr. Wright! Your presence in the courtroom!" The bailiff shouted out.

Maya gave Phoenix a peck on the lips.

"Good luck, Nick." She whispered.

Phoenix stepped up to the bench, already feeling the sweat draining him. He gripped onto the edge of the bench.

The gavel slammed.

"Court will now reconvene for the trial of Anne Clowes."

"The prosecution is ready." Edgeworth calmly said to His Honor.

Phoenix choked down a ball in his throat, looked up and spoke.

"The defense... Is r-ready, Your Honor."

This was it.

Will he save Apollo and Athena? Or side with justice?

The choice was in his hands.

* * *

Apollo woke up, leaning against the wall with Athena on his shoulder. He stood up, and knew that at the moment, a trial was going on that would decide his life. His heart started racing. Athena woke up to the sound of him panting in panic.

"Scared? I am too, Apollo." Athena said, kissing the man on the cheek.

"We need to find someone today, Athena. Someone to save us."

Apollo put his hands together. Athena stared out. It was an average day, the sun lighting the alleyway below them, a few clouds going by.

Apollo held Athena for what seemed like hours, having breaks every now and then. His hope was starting to drain.

"Apollo..."

Athena was getting even more nervous. They were both terrified. As at any minute, the kidnapper could come through and shoot them both.

After a while, Apollo's arms were getting tired, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold her.

Then he heard her gasp.

She saw someone. Walking down the sidewalk at the end of the alleyway. She immediately smashed the glass with her hand, causing it to bleed. She didn't care.

"Hey! Up here! Please! You, walking there, look up!"

The person stopped and looked up.

"Um... What is it, miss?"

Athena felt joy overcome her.

"You need to call the police, and send them here! Please, we're stuck here!" Athena screamed. The man thought for a while.

"We'll die if you don't! I'm not joking! I'm begging you!" Athena continued screaming. The man looked up.

"Alright, but you better not be lying." He said as he pulled out his phone. Athena smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh my god, thank you so much! Get them here fast! Thank you, thank you!" She screamed in joy. The man started talking to the police on the phone. Apollo let Athena down, and he lifted her into the air.

"Athena, we'll be fine! We're gonna live!" Apollo exclaimed in happiness. Athena pressed her forehead and against Apollo's, laughing. Apollo let Athena down, and she immediately kissed him, wrapping her around his neck. He put his arm around her waist, and held her tight, pushing his lips against hers.

"Alright, I called them. I'm gonna stay here and see if you're legit, alright?" The man called from below.

Apollo boosted Athena up.

"Thank you so much! You've saved our lifes!" She called out to him.

Apollo let her down, and hugged her tight again.

They were going to be saved.

* * *

The gavel slammed down.

"You've cross-examined Mr. Hanna for long enough, Mr. Wright. At this point, the evidence is far more convincing then your bluffs!" The judge called out.

"I will now announce my verdict."

"NO! Please, just a little longer" Phoenix called out to the judge. Judge shook his head.

"I'm aware of your friends, Mr. Wright, but I can't allow this to go on any longer. It pains me to do this, but I have to find the defendant, Anne Clowes-"

"OBJECTION! Please, Your Honor, one more chance!"

The judge glared at the lawyer.

"That's enough. Objection overruled."

"Your Honor, I can-"

The judge slammed the gavel.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, MR. WRIGHT! You have to know when it's over!" The judge yelled at the defense.

"This court finds the defendant, Ms. Anne Clowes-"

Phoenix put his head into his arms. He could hear the verdict, and he felt tears welling in his eyes.

 **GUILTY**

Phoenix started crying into his arms.

 _The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over_

It was over.

He had let down Maya.

Let down Apollo and Athena.

 _Let down Trucy._

Phoenix fell to his knees

He had failed.

Phoenix sat on the sofa in the defendants lobby. Anne Clowes was dragged away, screaming.

"You... You let me die, Mr. Wright!" She screamed at the lawyer. He didn't care.

He just sat there, knowing that Apollo and Athena were probably already dead. Maya held Phoenix, but he didn't return. He felt like nothing.

He was nothing.

Trucy was in a ball crying.

Phoenix felt a punch to his stomach with every sob.

"I've let you down. I let you all down..."

Maya started crying.

"There was nothing you could've done, Nick... You gave your damn hardest, and they'll be grateful."

Edgeworth walked into the room.

"Wright, I... I can't imagine how you feel right now. I am so, so truly sorry. If there's anything I can do, Wright, please.." Edgeworth muttered out. Phoenix didn't even bother to look up at him.

Then the door burst open.

"Sirs! You will not believe what we've found!"

It was Gumshoe.

Edgeworth shot him a death stare.

"We don't need your foolishness right now, Detective!" Edgeworth yelled.

"They've found them! They found Mr. Justice and Ms. Cykes!"

Phoenix shot up out of the couch.

"You found Polly?!" Trucy yelled, sprinting over to the detective.

"Where, Dick?!" Phoenix screamed.

Gumshoe ran out.

"Follow me, sirs!"

* * *

After 4 minutes had passed since they had talked to the man outside, Apollo and Athena heard the door open. The kidnapper stepped in, mask on.

"A verdict was just handed down a couple of minutes ago."

Apollo felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Guilty, due to convincing evidence."

Apollo and Athena both felt like they had been punched in the gut. Athena backed away, and Apollo back towards a wall, away from Athena.

The kidnapper pulled out his pistol.

"Mr. Justice. You're up first."

Athena was watching the door behind the kidnapper, expecting the police to barge through. They would save them.

 _'They're coming, Apollo'_

"I bet you never thought it'd come like this, Hm? At the end of a gun? Ah, shit. I'm monologuing like that really bad villain in the movies. Let's just get this over with."

Athena watched the man starting to squeeze the trigger. She could only do one thing. One thing to save Apollo.

She started running.

Apollo closed his eyes, but felt a weight push him in his left side. He was shoved to the wall when he heard a gunshot.

"What the..." The kidnapper looked. Apollo wasn't shot. Athena had pushed him out of the way at the last second.

 ** _She had taken the bullet._**

Athena fell to floor, as a bloodstain formed around her stomach.

 **" _ATHENA!_ "**

Apollo sprinted over to the girl. The kidnapper tried to shoot Apollo, but he was out of ammo.

"Shit!" The kidnapper yelled, walking back into the room to grab another round. Apollo pushed his hands against Athena's stomach, trying to block the bleeding. She was gasping for air, sobbing with tears flowing down her eyes.

"It's okay, Athena. You'll be fine! The police will get here!" Apollo started panicking, as he held both hands over the bullet hole in her stomach.

"I know, Athena, I know. You'll be f-fine, Athena! Okay? Try saying it! You're Athena Cykes and you're fine! You're fine, Athena! You have to be! I promised you!" Apollo told the girl.

"I'm... A-Athena Cykes.." She moaned.

She put a hand to Apollo's cheek.

"A-and... And I'm.. I'm.." She whispered. Apollo had started panting.

"Fine..."

Athena's hand fell from Apollo's face. Her eyes went lifeless.

"Athena?" Apollo said to her.

" _Athena_?"

She wasn't responding. Apollo heard the police barge in, screaming. He blocked out the sounds.

"Don't do this to me, tiger, don't do this.. N-no.. I promised you.." Apollo sobbed out. He grabbed her wrist, trying to feel for a heartbeat. He felt nothing.

"No.. God, no.." Apollo hugged Athena's lifeless body. "Why, God... No.. Athena.." He was howling, tears were flowing from his eyes.

Athena Cykes had just died in his arms. She sacrificed herself for him.

"No..." Apollo felt something building up inside. He opened his mouth and screamed,

" ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"**

The police entered the room. They apprehended the kidnapper, and walked in to see Athena lying in Apollo's arms, bleeding from the stomach. Apollo stood up, with Athena's body in his arms. He walked out the room, and downstairs.

Apollo Justice carried Athena Cykes dead body in his hands as he walked out the building. Most of his friends were waiting there.

Phoenix put his hands on his face. Trucy hugged her daddy, refusing to look at Athena this way. Maya put both hands over her mouth, and started crying. Edgeworth gripped his arm, looking down at the floor.

Apollo carried Athena to the hospital truck, staring at her lifeless eyes. He wanted this to be a dream.

This couldn't be real. This can't be real.

It was real.

Athena Cykes was dead.


	4. Aftermath

**_AUTHORS NOTE: I feel like a monster. I honestly cried writing this chapter, and I feel it closes the story well. I would like to thank everyone for reading. Here we go. The last chapter. The song in this chapter is Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World._**

* * *

"Mr. Justice, could you explain to me how exactly you got the police to your location?"

Apollo sat on the end of a table, opposite a police officer. He was being questioned, but he just wanted to get out.

"I boosted Athena up. She saw someone, and that someone called the police."

The officer wrote down some notes before asking his final question.

"Could you tell me about how Ms. Cykes was shot?"

Apollo shot the officer an intimidating stare.

"No." Apollo muttered.

"Why not?" The officer questioned. Apollo gripped the arm of his coat.

"It wasn't _you_ who killed her, wasn't it?"

The officer immediately regretted saying that. Apollo got up, sending his chair flying behind him.

"What the FUCK did you just say to me?!" Apollo screamed.

"Okay, so you didn't." The officer whimpered out.

"That's all the questions I have."

Apollo walked towards the door, slamming it shut behind him. Phoenix was waiting outside.

"They took Athena to the hospital.." Phoenix said.

"Is she alive? Was she just holding her breath?! Passed out? Please, she HAS to be alive!" Apollo sobbed out.

Phoenix looked down.

"She lost too much blood, Apollo. I'm sorry. She's... She's gone" Phoenix muttered out.

Apollo felt tears flowing down his cheeks.

"You're lying! Please, you have to be lying! She can't be.." Apollo cried out.

"Apollo.." Phoenix looked up.

"I wish I was lying."

Apollo looked down, sobbing. He fell to his knees. He punched the floor, hard.

"No..."

Apollo looked up at Phoenix with rage in his eyes.

"Take me to him." Apollo growled.

"To who?" Phoenix asked.

"The kidnapper. Take me to him."

"Apollo, you can't-"

"TAKE ME TO HIM, PHOENIX! Please.." Apollo screamed.

Phoenix gave in.

"Okay.. But there's one person I need to talk to also." Phoenix said.

Apollo nodded.

"He needs to know... I'll tell him" Apollo said.

* * *

Simon Blackquill's phone started vibrating in his pocket. He left the crime scene to answer it.

"Justice-Dono. What is it?" Blackquill asked.

"Simon... There's... There's something you need to know.. About Athena."

Blackquill raised an eyebrow as he held the phone to his ear.

"What's happened to her?"

Blackquill heard Apollo sobbing on the other end.

"She's..."

Blackquill started getting nervous.

"Justice-Dono... Tell me."

Apollo sighed.

"She's gone, Blackquill."

Blackquill froze.

"What do you mean, 'gone'?" Blackquill asked.

"She... She's dead."

Blackquill felt like he had been punched in the gut.

"Justice, you better be bullshitting me. You know how much Athena means to me!" Blackquill yelled.

"I.. I wish I was lying, Blackquill. She got shot..."

Blackquill felt tears coming to his eyes. He hasn't cried in years.

"Justice... Who shot her?" Blackquill growled.

"Come down to the detention centre. You can meet him." Apollo said.

"I'll be there... This fucker will pay." Blackquill growled, hanging up. He started walking towards the detention centre.

Blackquill walked through the door to see a waiting Apollo and Phoenix.

"He'll be here any second now, Simon," Phoenix said. Right on cue, a guard dragged a bearded man out, who had tattoo's all over his face.

Apollo got up, and turned his microphone on.

"Good evening, Justice. Had a nice day? What, with your girlfriend dying this morning?" The kidnapper joked. Not even 5 seconds in, Apollo wanted to rip this guys throat out.

"You are the person that killed Cykes?" Blackquill asked.

"Hey, it's not like I meant to! I was gonna kill this idiot and the dumb bitch got in the way." The kidnapper responded. Blackquill smashed the glass with his fist. The glass stood.

"You piece of shit! You dare call her that?!" Blackquill screamed.

The kidnapper chuckled.

"Hey, Ms. Clowes and I are getting the death penalty tomorrow. At this point I could care less. Especially about that ginger bitch."

Apollo punched the glass.

"YOU FUCK! YOU KILLED HER, AND YOU DON'T CARE. YOU DESERVE DEATH! I HOPE YOU FUCKING SUFFER!" Apollo screamed. His chords of steel echoing in the room.

"You need a volume knob, boy." The kidnapper teased.

"And you need a bullet to the fucking head." Blackquill threatened.

"Hey, you spike-head! Speak up!" The kidnapper called out to Phoenix. Phoenix shot a glare at him.

"I'm with Apollo. I hope you burn in hell" Phoenix said in a low voice.

"That's all the time we have." The guard said, obviously terrified.

"Welp, I'll be off. Goodbye!" The kidnapper said before walking away. Apollo looked at the door he walked out of.

"I need to see Athena" Blackquill said.

"I think she's still in the hospital. She's going to be transported to a graveyard soon" Phoenix said.

"Are you sure, Blackquill?" Apollo asked.

Blackquill closed his eyes, and said,

"Yes. I need to see her one last time."

* * *

Apollo entered the room Athena's body was in. She looked as if she was sleeping.

"Athena.." Blackquill said, obviously in pain. He walked over to her. Blackquill closed his eyes.

"She was so young.." Simon muttered to herself.

Apollo heard the sadness of Blackquill's voice. He walked over to Athena. When Apollo grabbed Athena's hand, it felt as cold as ice. It sent a chill up Apollo's spine.

"I... I miss you already, tiger.." Apollo whispered. Blackquill couldn't find any words to say. He didn't know what to do.

"I'm so sorry. We need you two to leave. Her body is going to the graveyard soon." A nurse entered the room.

Apollo gave Athena a kiss on the forehead. Blackquill walked out the room, eyes still closed. He opened them, and turned around to look at Athena one last time.

Apollo touched Athena's face, before backing out of the room. The nurse covered Athena with a cloth.

That was the last time Apollo saw Athena Cykes.

* * *

Apollo, Phoenix and Blackquill stood in a yard, watching a noose go around the kidnappers neck, as well as Ms. Clowes.

They decided to do Anne Clowes first.

"Any last words, Mrs. Clowes?" A man said, holding the lever.

Mrs. Clowes looked up

"You did good, Wright. Up until the end there." Anne said, grinning. Phoenix glared at the woman, and the lever was pulled. Neither man looked away. Her neck violently snapped, and she swayed with the wind. The man went over to the kidnapper, grabbing his lever.

"Last words, Mr. Winter?" The man said.

"Apollo Justice." Winter called out. Apollo looked up.

"You failed her. I hope you know that."

The lever was pulled.

"Burn in hell, you motherfucker." Apollo muttered as he heard Winter's neck violently snapping.

"Lets go." Phoenix to said to the other 2.

Blackquill turned to leave, but Apollo stared at the 2 corpses.

"Apollo." Phoenix called. Apollo slowly turned around.

"Let's go, Wright."

* * *

Apollo stood in front of Athena's coffin.

"Is there anything you want to say, Apollo?" Phoenix said. Apollo stared at the coffin.

"She is one of the best people I know." Apollo started.

"When everyone else was down, she was the one to grab our hands, and bring us up. I know she's saved me a lot of times in trails... The last thing she did was save me again.." Apollo had tears forming in his eyes.

"I love her. I had loved her for a while. She loved me too.. She had so much in her future.. And it was taken away. Snatched... Just like Clay..."

Apollo choked a ball in his throat.

"If there's one thing I'm happy for its that she'll... She'll see her mother again. She'll be with her again.."

Apollo put a hand to his face, crying. Trucy hugged Apollo, she had tears in her face as well.

"There's one song.. I need to sing to her.. Before she goes." Apollo said.

Apollo choked back a ball in his throat, and took a deep breath.

 _There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance._

Apollo started going through his memories. When he first met Athena.

"Whoops! Are you okay?"

This strange girl had just thrown a security guard at him.

"I think so" Apollo moaned. The girl reached out a hand, Apollo took it, getting up.

"I am SO sorry!" She said, the gadget on her neck illuminating a gloomy blue.

"I do that when people suddenly grab me. It's like a reflex or something." The girl said.

"You're Athena Cykes, I take it" Apollo asked.

 _What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance._

"The prosecution will refrain from dragging our clients name through the mud!" Athena yelled at Blackquill.

"Oh, what a dreadfully fearsome lass we have here" Simon muttered, facing away from the defense. Apollo felt as if he had just been saved by this girl.

"Whew. Thanks for that lifeline, Athena." Apollo said in relief.

 _May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

"Not only did you fail to defend your client, you also raised false charges against her friend!" Professor Means yelled at Athena.

"You have no right to call yourself a lawyer!" Means yelled.

Apollo turned to look at Athena. Widget had gone black, and she seemed to have froze.

"A-Athena! Wh-what's wrong?!" Apollo asked. Athena grabbed her arms shivering.

"Breathe in... Breathe out... Breathe in..." Athena whispered. Apollo put his arms around her.

"Athena! Are you alright?" He panicked. Athena just kept shivering. Apollo didn't know what to do, and he felt like he couldn't help her. He needed to do something. He hated seeing her this way.

 _So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance._

"I find the defendant, Juniper Woods-"

 **NOT GUILTY**

Confetti starting being thrown around.

"You did it, Athena!" Apollo said happily, lifting her in the air. She pumped her fist in the air.

When Apollo let her down, Athena wrapped her arms around Apollo.

"Thank you, Apollo.." She whispered.

"You did great, Tiger. Don't thank me!" Apollo said, hugging her back.

 _May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

"Athena, could you do me a favour?" Apollo asked.

"Huh? What is it?" Athena asked.

"Could you... Punch me, please?" Apollo yelled.

Widget lighted up yellow.

"Wh-What?! Why should I do that?!" She asked.

"Because I should've believed you! I let the seed of doubt inside me get the best of me. I'm really sorry I didn't trust- OUCH!" Apollo felt a slap across his cheek.

"Don't be such a dope!" Athena growled, fists out by her side, Widget lighting up red.

"I was really touched by what you did!" She said.

Apollo gave her a confused look.

"Huh? Now what are YOU talking about?" Apollo asked.

"You took the time and effort to genuinely think about who I am and what I'm made of.." Athena said. Athena punched her palm.

"After all that, how could I punch a true friend like you, Apollo?" She said.

 _And if you were with me tonight,_

 _I'd sing to you just one more time.  
_

 _A song for a heart so big,  
_

 _God wouldn't let it live._

Apollo stared at the coffin. He finished his song. The coffin was lowered into the ground, Apollo put both hands to his face, crying.

"I love you, Tiger.."

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later**

Apollo, Phoenix, Trucy and Maya walked to Athena's grave. Apollo placed down some flowers on the top of the dirt she was under.

"I miss you, Athena... So much.." Apollo whispered. Trucy took Apollo's hand.

"I miss you too, Apollo."

Apollo felt a hand on his back. He turned around.

It was Athena. She was wearing Maya's clothes.

"Maya called me. I knew you were beating yourself up over everything."

Apollo held her tight. The tightest he has ever held anyone. She returned the embrace.

"I love you, Apollo." She said.

Apollo was crying, and so was she.

"You... You shouldn't have done that for me... I'm not worth it." Apollo said.

Athena grabbed Apollo's chin.

"You're worth it. Trust me." She said.

"Thena!" Trucy yelled, hugging Athena.

"Hey, Trucy. How have you been?"

"I've missed you so much, Thena.." Trucy sobbed out.

"I know, Truce. I've missed you too."

Phoenix walked over to Athena.

"Hey.. Boss" Athena said.

Phoenix felt a tear welling in his eye.

"It's my fault you're gone, Athena..." Phoenix said.

Athena put her arms around Phoenix.

"Stop, boss. You got Ms. Clowes the right verdict. I would've hated you if you got her a Not Guilty." Athena said. Phoenix smiled.

"Thanks, Athena."

Athena felt her hand.

"Maya's losing me. I'm going to have to go soon" Athena sobbed. Apollo walked over to her.

"Athena.."

"It won't be the last time you see me, you dope!" Athena teased. Apollo grabbed her cheek, and kissed her lips. She returned the kiss. When they broke slowly, Athena smiled at Apollo, holding his hand.

"I'll see you around, Apollo."

Athena started to deform. She shrunk down, and finally, Maya returned. Apollo saw Athena's spirit. It returned back to the sky, slowly. When the spirit hit the sky, Apollo felt rain drops hit his face.

Apollo smiled, with tears in his eyes, as it started raining.

"You always loved the rain" Apollo said. He grabbed something out of his pocket.

It was Widget.

He placed Widget down on the dirt in front of the stone. Apollo also pulled out her badge, and placed it next to Widget.

"I'll see you around.. Athena" Apollo said. Apollo felt Trucy grab his hand, as rain made their hair wet. Phoenix stood next to Apollo, and Maya grabbed Phoenixs hand. The four walked away.

Widget came to life.

It expressed one last emotion.

Joy.

 _The End_


End file.
